


i like it when you love me

by enter_srodulv



Series: hands and where they touch [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hands, M/M, hands as a language of love, just them existing together, v short n sweet :')
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enter_srodulv/pseuds/enter_srodulv
Summary: It’s little things like that, that make Eliott’s heart stutter in his chest. The small things that go unnoticed unless he’s truly paying attention, but somehow even if he isn’t, he notices them anyway, because when you’re in love, you’re always paying attention.part one: my hands in your hair
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: hands and where they touch [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088531
Comments: 24
Kudos: 125





	i like it when you love me

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! i hope u all are having a safe & happy new year 💗 i am Back with some soft elu bc i miss them. this is the first part of a 10-part series about hands, basically. i'll be updating this series as soon as i finish the next part!
> 
> i wrote this one really fast but i hope u all enjoy!
> 
> title from the song by oh wonder

There are tiny flowers sprouting in the grass between Eliott’s shoes; he smiles when Lucas plucks a few and tucks them into his socks and kisses the skin of his exposed ankle. Lucas looks up at him from where he’s laying on his stomach on their blanket in the park, giggling at his addition. 

Lucas is always doing things like that, tiny gestures that seem silly and impulsive but Eliott finds so sweet. Eliott was writing and doodling in his sketchbook, taking in the fresh air and letting it ease his busy mind; but looking at Lucas all smiley and giggly for the first time in a few days breathes new life into him, like the flowers in his socks taking root and growing inside his heart. 

Eliott giggles too, and brings a hand that was supporting his sketchbook on his lap to run it through Lucas’ hair once. His boyfriend closes his eyes to the sensation, and he looks so beautiful in the late winter afternoon sun, Lucas’ long lashes casting shadows under his eyes between hints of gold from the sun kissing the skin there. 

Just then a slight breeze passes by, making the blades of grass around them shake and Lucas shiver as it runs through his body. Eliott instinctively opens his arms for him, and Lucas follows even though his eyes are still closed. 

It’s little things like that, that make Eliott’s heart stutter in his chest. The small things that go unnoticed unless he’s truly paying attention, but somehow even if he isn’t, he notices them anyway, because when you’re in love, you’re always paying attention. 

So he is always paying attention—to the way Lucas clenches his fists when he tries not to act out in anger, to the way he picks at the skin of his lips when he’s stressed, to the way he shifts his feet when he lies. To the way Lucas’ nose scrunches when he’s about to sneeze—which he does, right when he collapses into Eliott’s side seeking his warmth. 

Eliott laughs, because his sneeze is so fucking adorable even though it sounds like an old car breaking down; he knows he should not find it nearly as cute as he does, but still. 

Lucas grabs a napkin from their leftover McDonald’s bag to wipe his nose, and then grabs the extra blanket he was using as a pillow before curling up next to Eliott. He’s getting over a cold, and Eliott had suggested that they go out and get some fresh air, because he could tell Lucas was getting restless being at home—and maybe he selfishly wanted to see his beautiful face flushed and lively in the sunlight. 

It’s a bit windy and colder than he thought, but the blanket Lucas lays across their legs and having his boyfriend in his arms definitely helps. Eliott goes to kiss Lucas’ cheek, and when he does the latter flinches. 

“Your nose is cold,” he says lazily, but leans up to press a kiss to Eliott’s lips. 

They kiss a few times more, Eliott’s hand finding the back of Lucas’ head to keep him close. He pulls back, laughing a little. “So is yours.”

Lucas rolls his eyes with a smile, something he does about a million times a day but somehow never gets old. 

Eliott keeps petting Lucas’ hair; it’s extra soft because there’s no product in it, still slept down but sticking out in a few spots the wind has knocked out of place. He gets a bit lost in it until Lucas moves and breaks him out of his daze. He just smiles like he knows Eliott was dreaming for a minute and adjusts so that he is lying with his head in Eliott’s lap. 

Eliott cards his fingers through his hair because he knows Lucas loves it, and with the tilt of his lips when he does tells Eliott that he predicted the very action. Just another one of those things that they do, on instinct, that they notice even though it’s so natural. 

Lucas slips his eyes shut again, and Eliott revels at the soft strands between his fingers, making slices of sunlight sneak into his hair like honey. Then Eliott feels a loving hand on his back, where Lucas goes to touch him just because he can. 

“What are you thinking about?” Eliott asks softly when Lucas grins, eyes still closed. 

He opens his eyes then, looking up at Eliott, and he’s so sweet and perfect Eliott could cry. His hand hasn’t stopped moving through Lucas’ hair, so soft and fluffy as he massages his scalp. 

“Nothing,” Lucas says easily. 

Eliott scoffs and pokes his side. “Come on, what is it?”

Lucas doesn’t react, just simply says: “No, really, I’m not thinking about anything. I’m just happy.”

He blinks slowly, his eyes focused on the sky and the trees moving in the wind, not at Eliott. But it’s almost better that way, because he’s about one second away from a crying mess because he loves Lucas more than anything, more than he ever thought he could love anyone or anything. 

“What are you thinking about?” Lucas returns the question. 

_How madly in love with you I am. How sweet and funny and loving and beautiful you are, how lucky and grateful I am to have you in my life, in my arms, in my heart. How you make me feel like I’ve never felt before. How much more I love myself because I love you. How much I love you and how much you love me, and that loving you is my favorite thing to do._

He wants to say that, but something about the moment and the simplicity of their day so far...he doesn’t think it’s what this minute needs. 

Eliott gives him an open mouthed smile, brushing hair away from his forehead. “How cute you are with your hair down.”

Lucas blushes, the sweetest smile bunching his pink cheeks. He moves his head just barely, his way of asking to be kissed. Eliott does just that, without even thinking, their lips finding each other like it’s where they belong. 

“How about some warm coffee and then movies at home,” Eliott says with their cold noses touching. 

Lucas nods, brushing their noses together in the act. “Yes, please. Before I catch a cold, again.” 

_There he is,_ Eliott thinks, _the silly and grumpy boy I fell in love with._ Eliott laughs and stands to gather their things, and ruffles Lucas’ mess of hair. They take the short walk home, warm coffee in hand.

Eliott will tell him what he was really thinking about later that night, his hands in Lucas' hair, and the flowers from his socks pressed between the pages of his sketchbook.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, please leave a comment if you enjoyed and what you think about this series - i am v excited to share what i have planned :)
> 
> and find me on tumblr [@luxandobscurus](https://luxandobscurus.tumblr.com/) 💘


End file.
